


Basic instincts

by Silva_13



Series: partners in business and life [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, businessman Fili, businessman Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: This is a fill for the Gathering FiKi WinterFRE 2017. prompt Nr. 18: "We’re stuck in an elevator but you have a really nice aftershave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to [A person's value](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9381671), but I think it can be read standing alone. Although some things might be clearer if you read the other one first.

Kili knew he had a long day ahead when he entered the building of his uncle’s company. Erebor Inc. had been hosting the organisation meetings for the annual fundraiser for years now and he was in charge for the main part of it, coming up with new ideas, winning sponsors and planning out the set up to the last detail. That was what he was born for, running around in expensive suits and charming people into joining in Erebor’s projects and, of course, agreeing to Erebor’s conditions. Kili also knew it was all what constituted him, all what made him worthy of the generosity his uncle had shown towards him. And yet he was content with his job and knew Dain would be satisfied with him at least once, for the fundraiser always was a huge event for the company. 

Although this time something was different. When Kili entered the conference room, Thorin Oakenshield, the head of Oakenshield & Co., was there already, chatting briskly with his uncle Dain. But he wasn’t alone this time. A young blond man accompanied him, dressed in an elegant dark blue suit, wearing his golden curls in a messy bun, which nevertheless seemed somewhat … _stylish_. Dain would have killed him if he had worn his hair like that. He had only ever been allowed to let it grow at ear’s length maximum and had always to be clean shaven. Thorin’s companion had a moustache, a _braided_ moustache. And worst of all was it fitted him perfectly. 

Kili was astonished at how unorthodox the young man appeared and how he didn’t seem to give a damn about that. Kili couldn’t help but admire that stamina. More so, the man radiated an aura of self-confidence and professionalism that Kili felt immediately drawn to him. This guy was the embodiment of attractive, that’s for sure. 

He was even more impressed when Thorin introduced the young man as his son and heir to the company, Philipp Oakenshield. Kili was introduced by Dain and both men shook their hands with a strong grip. And then Philipp smiled. 

Oh God. Dimples. Those dimples. They would be the dead of him. Being a professional himself, Kili smiled widely, looking the blond deep in the eyes, although their ocean coloured blue made his heart beat speed up. 

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you, or better your success rate.”

Kili felt flustered. Had Thorin talked about him? He had only declined the offer of transferring to Oakenshield & Co. a few weeks ago. Maybe Thorin had laughed about his stupidity with his son? Anyway, Kili knew his job too well to turn down an important partner, so he kept smiling and answered politely.

~~~

The meeting had been long and straining and he wished for nothing more than a hot bath with a good book and making himself comfortable on the couch afterwards. But he knew he was not about to get any of that. After Kili had been stuck most of the day in their conference room, monitoring and moderating the preparations, all he wanted was a little break. But since he had to prepare another important business meeting which was set up the next morning, there wouldn’t be much time for rest this evening. That was also the reason why he had left the conference room a little earlier and was now alone in the elevator, wondering why the damn thing took so unbearably long to close its doors. All he wanted was to leave after such a stressful day, knowing there was even more work ahead. 

The presence of Philipp hadn’t helped at all, since he had made Kili nervous and fidgety, although he knew better than to show it openly. Nevertheless, the blond had brought up some good points which had improved his concept a lot. Discussing new ideas with the young heir of Oakenshield had been extremely refreshing and innovative. Kili was so confused how a person could make another feeling both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone anymore in the elevator. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you on the way down? My dad is still discussing the odds with your brother. They never relax, do they?”, Philipp asked, rolling his eyes playfully. 

It was only then that Kili was hit by a wave of the most tantalising, seductive and arousing odour he had ever smelt. Again his heartbeat sped up and he had to resist the urge to close his eyes and lean forward. What had he done to the world that he was teased with the epitome of sex himself, alone with him in an elevator but completely out of reach?

“Kilian?”

“What? Oh sorry. Yeah …of course not. It’s not a private lift you know?” 

He chuckled awkwardly, immediately scolding himself for his stupid words. The blond must think him the biggest idiot in the world. But to his own surprise the blond snickered as well, stepping forward to allow the doors to close and the elevator to start its descent to the ground floor. The smell hit Kili again when the blond moved, causing his breath to hitch. He felt how his palms started to sweat, but smiled nonetheless. There was no way he could give his weakness away in front of him. Making a fool out of himself was not how you deepened your business connections. 

The lift finally started and both men said nothing for a short while. The awkward silence was even worse as Kili had the feeling his rapid heartbeat could be heard everywhere in the building. And so he tried to make conversation again.

“So, your father brought you here today. How is it that we've never met before? We’re working quite a lot with Oakenshield & Co.” 

“I know, he often talks about that…”

Kili’s heart sank. What else might Thorin have told his son?

“…During the last years I worked for our financial department, to become familiar with the financial scheme of the company. I studied finance and economics, so it was only naturally that …”

A sudden jolt went through the elevator booth and Kili almost lost his balance. Fortunately he didn’t, as he would have fallen right into the blond, a most embarrassing scenario. Although, his nose might have liked the idea. He shook his head slightly. Maybe the enticing scent had muddled with his brain? Kili realised that the elevator wasn’t moving anymore and that it was darker now, for only the emergency lights were functioning.

“Fuck no! Don’t tell me we’re stuck!”

“It seems so. Surely it’s just a little disturbance. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

He had no idea how Philipp managed to remain that calm. They couldn’t be stuck together in a lift, not as long as the blond smelt like the walking temptation. No, not only did he smell like it, he _was_ the walking temptation. Kili fought hard to appear unaffected, but wasn’t sure if he was successful. When the blond moved again and another wave of his heavenly aftershave hit Kili’s nostrils, the brunet almost lost it. He could feel his trousers getting tight, his nerves were singing and his head spun. He was sure he might faint when Philipp put a hand on his shoulder, coming even closer than before.

“Are you well? You seem distressed, are you claustrophobic? It’s not that bad. Don’t panic. Just breathe.”

Kili, whose cheeks had turned bright scarlet, clutched at his briefcase as if his life depended on it. He held it right in front of him so that the blond couldn’t see the disaster Kili was feeling in his groin. If anyone, first of all Philipp, ever found out he had popped a boner while he was talking to a business partner, he would be scuppered. He would never be able to show his face again and Dain would have his head. If it only were to go down again, but the blond’s closeness and the appealing scent, a mixture of the alluring aftershave and the man’s very own body odour, seemed to feed his instincts just in the right ways. Instincts he hadn’t even known he had.

Sure, he had spent nights with other men now and then at boarding school and university, once there had been even a woman, but that had been not to his liking. And yet, most of his life had been dedicated to be successful, _useful_ to say it with Dain’s words. And now he was here, caught up by his own sorry life and the poor social abilities he had, burning with shame. 

If he didn’t want the blond to notice, he had to distract him and so he thought his only chance was to keep the conversation running.

“N-no. It’s just … I … I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning and I have to be prepared, having the figures ready, working at the presentation and all that. I have a lot of work to do and I can’t afford being stuck here. Although the company is quite nice.”

He didn’t believe his own ears when he heard the words coming out of his mouth. Did he really just say that? Oh God, now Philipp must think him definitely an idiot.

The bright, dimpled smile he got in return seemed to speak of the opposite. 

“You’re not the worst company too, you know?” 

“Philipp, …”

Kili felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Those blue eyes and those dimples, the elegantly curved lips and, of course, that alluring scent was all too much. He still pressed the briefcase against his body, hoping the lift would spring to life again. 

“Please, it’s Fili. Not even my dad calls me by my real name.”

Kili couldn’t help but smile, not his trained business smile though, but his real, face splitting ear-to-ear-smile. 

“Then please, call me Kili. That’s quite a match.”

Why the heck was that happening? Not only was he stuck with this gorgeous man in a lift, he also had an erection and kept saying stupid things to ensure to make a fool out of himself. But if the blond felt offended, he didn’t let it show. He only smiled wider, showing a row of perfect white teeth. 

“Indeed. I’m sorry you can’t get home to work even more than you already have today. Is it always that bad?”

And so without knowing Fili helped Kili to relax, listening to his depictions of diverse projects and new ideas. Soon they exchanged stories from university and Kili told him about boarding school. He didn’t mention the fact that he had been an outsider all the time he had been there. Nevertheless, soon it was safe enough to put his briefcase down. 

After an hour in the lift the talk had turned to the upcoming fundraiser and Fili had eventually asked for Kili’s number, just to keep in touch of course, so that they would be able to plan out the evening in detail. 

When a technician announced the elimination of the technical disturbance over the loudspeaker, they had barely noticed they had been stuck for almost three hours. 

Arriving at the ground level, they were already awaited. Thorin seemed somewhat relieved and yet made fun of his son, stating he used every chance to have some private time with other young men. Dain instead wore a sour expression, frowning at Kili sceptically and made clear he still expected him to be fully prepared in the morning. Kili ducked his head, having all forgotten about the upcoming meeting and the amount of work which waited for him at home. 

When Fili waved him Goodbye, he felt a little sad and somewhat lonely all of a sudden. He was missing him already and for that he felt again embarrassed, as he barely knew him and shouldn’t have felt for a person that way. Especially not for the son of his uncle’s most important business partner.

~~~

The next day turned out to be an outright catastrophe. At first Kili, who had been working until 2 a.m., overslept and arrived at the conference room barely in time. All night only the blond and his tantalising smell had been on his mind, keeping him distracted and causing him to think of himself as an obsessed pervert in the end. 

Then his assistant Ori noticed, literally at last second, that his boss’s tie had a coffee stain and quickly gave him his own, tying the knot within seconds. A defect projector and some messed up notes later Kili could begin his presentation and made it through it more or less convincing. His uncle’s features promised a furious lecture afterwards, but the clients seemed satisfied for now.

~~~

In his own office Kili thankfully handed back the borrowed tie.

“You saved my arse. Again. Thanks mate!”

“No worries. But Kili, are you sure you’re well? You look pale and you’re not yourself today. Unorganised and all at sea. Is everything alright?

“Sure, I just didn’t get enough sleep.”

“OK. I thought it might have something to do with you being stuck in the elevator with this handsome son of Oakenshield.”

“How do you…?”

“The entire company talks about nothing else!”

Kili blushed deeply, only hoping it was just the usual rumour-spreading, quickly gone within a week. 

~~~

Two days later Kili felt outright miserable. He had given Fili his number, but the blond hadn’t gotten in touch with him. What had he been thinking when he had hoped the blond would text him? That he liked him? Or even wanted to befriend him? He should have known better, since all his life no-one had ever wanted to be his friend. Let alone more. 

And it was even worse now, for the blond had touched something deep inside of him the brunet didn’t even know had existed. 

What kind of lunatic must he be to fawn on a person he didn’t even know in such a manner? How could he just freak out in such a way, getting all ecstatic over a person’s smell? That was weird, only perverts did that. Kili felt close to tears when he found himself ruminating one and the same thought over and over again. He was a freak and no-one liked him. Dain was right. He had always been useless and a waste of time. 

His eyes burned with unshed tears and he had buried his face in the crook of his arm, on and about to start sobbing, when his phone beeped. Once, twice. 

He hesitantly picked it up and read the texts he had received.

_“Sorry I didn’t manage to contact you earlier. I’ve been busy with work, but I’m free tomorrow. Fancy a coffee?”_

_“That’s Fili by the way ;)”_

~~~ 

“So, what are you wearing tomorrow at the big event? Do you have a special suit for fundraiser galas?”

Kili laughed, he did so a lot these days. After their first coffee date - he didn’t call them meetings anymore like he had at the beginning - he and Fili had remained close, discussing business, but also private stuff. He had felt more and more relaxed around the blond over the weeks, finding it difficult to hide his goofy grin in front of his colleagues. Ori had started to tease him about that and the rumours hadn’t stopped after a week. On the contrary, Kili’s entire department demanded to get introduced to their boss’s ‘new catch’ at the fundraiser.

He slowly turned his face to Fili, who suddenly stood very close, too close to play it down as a casual gesture. Again the now familiar smell hit his nostrils and again Kili’s stomach made somersaults. The butterflies in his insides rose and made their turns, when he slowly leant into the touch of Fili’s hand cupping his cheek.

When those beautifully curved lips brushed his own, gently at first, but then more and more passionately and a wave of warmth went through his entire body, Kili knew he was neither an obsessed pervert nor a weirdo. 

He was nothing less than in love. Head over heels in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my [tumblr](https//:tumblr.com/blog/silva-13) and say hi!


End file.
